<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you're my) Love Belt by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529451">(you're my) Love Belt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark'>camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nervous feelings, Pining, based on a kim jonghyun song, lapslock, really just about hugs and comfort and love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're my love belt, hold me tight // hold me in this nervous world</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>happy birthday to my great love, kim jonghyun. missing you, but always thinking about you ♥︎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you're my) Love Belt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>his chest hurts, his skin sensitive to the touch. he wants to leave, yearns to go home, but home isn’t where his mother and sister are, where his dog is eagerly awaiting arrival. instead, it’s in between their arms, heart beating out a calm melody in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     he left home earlier in week in poor fashion. he awoke before his alarm, one of home’s arms resting around his waist. he feels the slight weight of it now, the way it snakes right below his belly button and hugs him so. he had promised that he would say goodbye, promised that he would be back, promised a thousand other things. the tether between them stretched tightly, threatening to snap. it cut grooves deep into his heart. yet he still left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     he closes his eyes now. the lights are too bright, the chatter much too incessant. he presses his earbuds deeper into his ears, desperate, yearning. seconds have melted into minutes, minutes have stacked into hours, and hours have burst into days and days away from home, all without contact. his body feels unsettled, out of orbit in a way. he’s been purposely ignoring the need to be re-centered and he doesn’t know why. he could be afraid…but of what? home never asks him questions, never says anything wrong, always welcomes him in. the four walls of their bedroom and the plush covers on their bed serve as more than a place of rest but a charging port, a rendezvous, a cocoon. when he’s home, their tether pooled between them, he can truly breathe. he knows his sins will be absolved, arguments forgotten, and everything healed. and perhaps that is what scares him the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     the car hits a dip in the road. his eyes fly open. any semblance of calm has been tossed into the air. his body jerks involuntarily, wanting out of his crawling skin. the seat belt cuts into his neck like the string around his heart. he glances out of the tinted window. he can’t take much more of this, he should’ve never left home on such bad terms. he should have never left at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     the street outside is familiar, the car passes the park he goes for walks in with them, their hands entwined and smiles bright. he undoes his seatbelt, leans forward, and asks to be let out at the corner. he has somewhere to be, he says. it’s fine, he assures everyone else. see you later, get home safe, we’ll talk next week until the door slides shut. the walk through the park goes by in a blur, people and things spinning around and around him until he’s stepping into the elevator. he feels his heart start to calm as it rises between floors. when the doors open, he turns right and follows the odd numbers until he reaches it. his fingers are sure for the first time in days as they key in the code. the door unlocks and he steps inside. he doesn’t even have to call out their name before home steps out from the kitchen. the smile on their face is small yet powerful, the look in their eyes is warm and makes him feel full. they open their arms and beckon him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “i’m sorry,” he says as arms close around him like ivy. his skin starts to settle, he starts to return. a kiss is pressed to his cheek. fingers are dragged up his spine until settling in hair. their collarbone presses into his neck, sure to leave an impression. the tether loosens and their hearts beat in sync like twins. he opens his mouth to whisper something, anything, but home holds him closer, everything washed away under a murmured </span>
  <em>
    <span>i know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. at this, he clutches them even tighter. he’ll never leave home again, he promises silently, he’s sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>